I Believe
by PowersWithin
Summary: A story about me teleporting into the DBGT world that was 1year after the end of GT, the rest, find out your self, and prepare to know how weird I am.


I Believe  


  


****Intro****   


(Just so that you know, i don't actually have the DBGT videos in realife. I just know the story from the internet)   
As I watched Super 17 getting killed by Goku with a hole in his stomache, I thought _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! JUUNANAGOU!!! MY HONEY BUNNY!!! IT'S NOT EVEN YOUR FAULT!!!... not exactly atleast... YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!!! GERO AND THE OTHER YOU DO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _I stood up, really mad. _If only... if only I could like teleport to the DBGT world then I could tell them "the truth". Oh well, that's too good to be true anyway._   
"Dinner!!! Turn off that cartoon show, it's time to eat" My mom called.   
"CARTOON?!?!!? IT'S ANIMé FOR GOODNESS SAKES, ANIMé!!! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!" I exclaimed.   
"Uh... just come to dinner will you?" My dad asked.   
"Ugh, fine. Life sucks anyway." I replied.   
  


** 2 months later in the real world **

  
"Well, I finished watch the last episodes of DBGT... so.... too... emotional..." I said to one of my friend.   
"You are scaring me Minyan" She told me.   
"I know eh? And I am proud of it."   
"You're crazy"   
"Sure... that's what they all say."   
"Whatever."   
  


** 1 year later after Goku left in the DBGT world **

  
  
"Well, so much for meeting my uncle." Marron sighed. She was sitting in the capsule corp building beside Trunks in a couch.   
"Hey come on. That was a year ago. This is now, hon." Trunks said.   
"I guess you're right. I'm glad that dad got wished"   
"Too bad the dragon balls were gone. We could have used them in the future."   
"For what? We're happy now. We don't need the dragonballs." Trunks explained.   
"Yeah."   
Then Bura barged inside the room all excited.   
"Hey Marron! Let's go see the new mall they opened up!" Bura shouted.   
"Oh boy... why now? And why me?" Trunks sighed.   
"Alright! Let's go hon!" Marron grabbed Trunks' arm and headed to the car that's parked outside.   
"Alright Goten, step on it!" Bura said to Goten.   
"You're here too!??" Trunks said with amusement.   
"Uh...yeah....oh well... I have no choice... they made me" Goten said.   
While those four were heading towards the mall, android 18 and Krillin were at Kame house enjoying the ocean.   
"I can't believe him. I just can't believe it. After all these years... He didn't change." 18 murmured.   
"Uh... are you talking to yourself about that thing with your brother again?" Krillin asked.   
"It's just unbelievable."   
"Well come on, that was a long time ago. He's long gone."   
"Ugh, let's drop this subject. I'm going to get us some lemonade"   
"Thanks sweetie."   
"You're welcome."   
  


** Back to the real world later that night **

  
  
I was in front of the TV day dreaming... or should I say night dreaming about what would happen in the future of DBGT. I sort of dozed off I think, and that was when I realize that the screen of the TV was liquish. I though _Boy, is this the Matrix or what_ So I walked up to it, and I was sure I was not dreaming because I pinched my self first. I put my hand on the screen, it wobbled like jelo. After that, some kind of force sucked me into the TV. Next thing I know, I was falling down from somewhere high. I looked down and saw animé-ish sceneries. I did not realize that I was falling until I realized that the houses below me are becomming bigger and bigger. Since in all of my dreams I could fly, and I thought that this was a dream, I said to myself "Must fly, must fly, must fly" Then something swooped pass me and caught my wrist. I suddenly saw my own hand looking like an animé hand! Then I looked up at the person who caught me, and it was Gohan.   
"You...You...You....You...Person...Animé....flying....Z....I mean G...T..." I exclaimed.   
"Are... you OK miss?" Gohan asked.   
"Um.... are....you....go....han???" I asked him nervously.   
"Uh... yeah, how'd you know?"   
"TV..."   
"TV?"   
"Yeah....um...I think something weird just happened."   
"You just figured that one out? I mean you fell out of a tunnel that appeared in the sky out of nowhere."   
"I...did?"   
"Uh... yeah. Nevermind that, let's get down first."   
After a while, we were in the capsule corp building.   
"So... you mean your TV swallowed you? And you know us from this show called Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT?" Bulma asked.   
"Yep, that's pretty much it." I answered.   
"That's really strange."   
"Jee you think. BUT IT'S THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!! EVER!!!! EVERRR!!! EVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" I looked around and realized that I was scaring everyone, "Ahem... anyways... carry on."   
Just then, Vegeta barged in from the door.   
"What's with all the noise?" He asked.   
"OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S VEGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed.   
"Huh? Who are you!?" He questioned.   
"V....Vegeta... don't... blast me..." I begged.   
"Bulma who is this person?"   
"She fell off the sky." Bulma answered.   
"What?"   
Just then Marron and the others came back carrying groceries.   
"YOU FOUR!!!!!!!!! THE NEXT GENERATION PEOPLES!!!!" I screamed.   
"WHO!???" Goten said confused.   
"It's a long story." Bulma explained.   
"Hey are you two married?" I asked Marron and Trunks.   
"Why yes... but how did you know?" Trunks said surprisingly.   
"SO THE RUMOUR WAS RIGHT!!! YOU TWO DO GET MARRIED IN THE FUTURE!" I said.   
Everyone around me just sweatdropped.   
"Hey! Where's the 17 and 18?" I questioned.   
"my... uncle was killed by Goku... He was not a nice person. My mom's at Kame house." Marron told me.   
"Oh... sorry..." I apologized.   
"Well guys, it was fun, I'm going home now." Marron said.   
Everyone said bye to Marron.   
"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled.   
Marron and Trunks stopped immediately at the doorway.   
"um...yes?" Trunks asked.   
"Can I um...like...uh...go with you guys?" I asked nervously.   
"O...K... why not." Trunks replied.   
After some flying in the air, we arrived at Kame house.   
"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Marron said as she entered the house, "And we have a guest."   
Then I saw 18 comming out of the kitchen.   
"YOU ARE HERE! HERE!! HEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEE!!!" I exclaimed.   
"Uh... who are you?" 18 questioned.   
"It's a long story." Marron, Trunks and I said together.   
"I SAW YOU CRYING!!! You do love Krillin! You do! You do! You even said it your self!" I explained.   
"OK! How did you know that!?" 18 snapped.   
"I... saw it."   
"AND WHERE WERE YOU!?"   
"On... the other side of the television."   
"ON THE... on the other side of television?"   
"And... it... wasn't 17's fault... he's a sweet guy. I mean he couldn't blast at you at full power because deep down, he loves you. He is still his good old self. He's just under control."   
"And how in the world did you know about 17?"   
"Once apon a time, there's a thing called a 'tel-le-vi-sion'"   
Everyone just looked at me in a strange way again.   
"What I wanna know is what my mission here is." I wondered.   
"Your mission?" 18 questioned.   
"Hm.... let's see if I can figure it out..." Then there was an image in my head of 17 getting revived suddenly. "Um.... that was strange"   
"What was." Trunks asked.   
"My...mission....is....to...................drum roll..... Revive 17!" I said.   
Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Well hey, I don't see why it couldn't be done." I said.   
"The only problem is that we don't have the dragon balls." Marron said.   
"Oh yeah!!! Um.... Then I'll tell Akira Toriyama to draw some."   
Once again, everyone around me was confused.   
"Who in the world is Akira Toriyama?" 18 questioned.   
"The creator of the Dragon Ball series ofcoarse." I said.   
"Creator of the dragon balls?" She asked.   
"No, the dragon ball SERIES. As in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT..." I suddenly realize that I totally lost her, "Ugh, nevermind, it's a TV thing."   
"By the way, what is your name?" 18 asked.   
"Uh.. yeah... I didn't tell you that now did I. To confuse people is my talent, from the weirdest of the weirdest, the one that has a twisted destiny, I am the great weirdo person!" I said as I did a great saiyan man pose.   
Everyone around stared at me as if I was some kind of freak.   
"The point is this peoplez, my name is Minyan. Wait a second, Bulma didn't ask for my name either. Neither did anyone else. Strange, I've been her for over 2 hours and no one knows my name."   
"So where is your home?" Krillin asked suddenly comming downstairs, "I overheard your conversation upstairs. I've gotta admit, you are odd in a way... um... sorry."   
"Being weird of my destiny. Anyways, my home is in the 'real world' on the other side of the TV." I explained.   
"Well I don't think you'll be getting out of this world any time soon. So I guess you'll be staying for a while." Marron said.   
"Uh... I guess" I said.   
"You can stay here if you want." 18 suggested.   
"R....REALLY!?!??!? IN THIS HOUSE?!?!?!? MY DREAM HOUSE??!?!?!? HERE?!?!!?!??!? WITH PERVERT ROSHI!??!?!?" I exclaimed.   
"We could always tell that Roshi guy to go somewhere else for a while." Trunks said.   
"NO! Don't! I think he's funny. Oh yeah oh yeah!!! I'LL STAY!!!! WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Howled.   
"That is if you stop acting so strange." 18 said.   
"Yes. I will. Thank-you. I really appriciate this. To show my appriciations, I shall help you with your dishes after dinner." I said generously. Trying my best to act like a "Normal" human being.   
After some delicious dinner, I climbed to the roof WITH a ladder, and looked at the stars. Marron was beside me at the time.   
"I could NEVER EVER see such beautiful sky in the world I'm from. Not where I live atleast." I told her.   
"Are you really from another world?" She wondered.   
"Ofcoarse. I can proove it too. I know things that you guys might thing I should not know."   
"Alright, tell me some."   
"Ahem, here it goes. First of all, I did not watch any of the dragonball episodes, so I don't know nothing about that. All I know is a saiyan baby sent to destroy Earth. Then in Dragon Ball Z Radditz attacked, followed by Vegeta. After they went to Namek to kill Frieza. When they came back they fought Garlic Junior. Ah... Gohan's evil tutor, Chuck Huber has the coolest voice! Because he's 17 and that tutor's voice actor. Anyways, after that, I believe the future trunks arrived to tell Goku and the others about the androids. 3 years later or so the androids arrived, but got obsorbed the Cell. That's when your mom and uncle got a little softer emotion wise. After Cell was defeated, 18 married Krillin and you were born. Then Buu arrived. In DBGT I didn't see the earlier episodes but I do know that a hell's fighter 17 was created and made your realy uncle fuse with him. After super 17 was defeated, the dragon was the enemy. Goku had to destroy the black dragon balls or something like that... so... uh... yeah." I told her.   
"Um....." Marron said with shock, "Wow...."   
"TV and internet, you can't live without them."   
"About your... 'mission'..."   
"Oh that? Well to tell you the truth, I did see that image... in my head. Of 17 revived."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. Alright, I don't care what others think, but I will revive 17. I think he deserves a second chance. I mean he isn't truly evil. I did help Goku kill Buu. He also didn't fire using all his energy at 18. He has a heart."   
"Well... I believe you. I... I think we can revive him... somehow."   
"I know this sounds just CRAZY, like everything else I say... but... I think believing is all I need. When I write Digimon fanfics... uh... yet another TV show, I write myself as having the crest of believing. I believe in miracles. I believe that everything is possible. With our beliefs, our TRUE beliefs, we could revive the dragon balls. Maybe not permanently revive them, but for a second. Maybe in tha second we could make one last wish with them."   
"You sure do have a split personality." Marron told me.   
"Uh......... riiiiiiiiight.........."   
"Alright, I will help you with this. I'm going to talk to my husband and parents. I think we could do this. Somehow. I mean I think it's probably your believes that brought you here to this world."   
The next morning, I woke up hearing Marron and 18 having a conversation.   
"Listen mom, I think she has a point. I mean we've never got to the bottom of what happened. This girl, she knows a lot of things. We have to give it a try. We have to give him another chance." I heard Marron say downstairs.   
"No. We've given him too many chances. No." 18 replied.   
"Come on hon. Marron has a really good point there. We've never got to the bottom of this." Krillin said.   
"Please?" Trunks pleaded.   
"Well I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. Majority rules. I guess I have to go with this then." 18 said.   
"No mom. We don't want you to go with this if you don't want to. She told me that only with true believe can we make dreams become reality. If you don't truly believe that it wasn't uncle's fault then there's no way for you to revive him." Marron explained to 18.   
"Very well, you four do whatever you need. I'll be here if you need any help." 18 told them.   
Soon I came downstairs, knowing that maybe 17 could be revived. While everyone was outside, I had a little chat with Trunks.   
"So how are we going to do this?" He asked.   
"I guess tonight, at a lonely island? I dunno, it's my first time." I told him.   
"I see."   
"You know, my friends love ya. They have a crush on you. I mean they're OBSSESSED with you. I mean you are cool, but I ain't obssessed. My friend's friend put an action figure of you in water, covered it with sugar, and licked it off. Gross eh? But notice how it was an action figure of YOU? and not anyone else?"   
"Lets....uh... drop the subject shall we?"   
"Yeah sure whatever."   
Later that night, Krillin, Trunks, Marron and I went to a lonely island. It was weird. We were there, knowing what we have to do, but have no idea what to do.   
"Um... so... what do we do?" Krillin asked.   
"Um... we...." I trailed off.   
"Believe. We believe." Marron finished my sentence.   
"Yeah, that's it, we believe." I repeat.   
"How about if we form a circle?" Trunks suggested.   
We formed a circle. All the sudden, what we had to do just came into our minds. We put our hands on the shoulder of the person beside us, and closed our eyes. In our minds, we were all thinking of the same thing... reviving 17 with our believe.   
_I might have not know you well number 17, but I know that it is not your fault. We wish you back number 17, come back._ Trunks thought.   
_17, my brother in law. We know it wasn't your fault. We know that you've changed. You have helped Goku defeat Buu, and that showed your kindness. You wouldn't blast my wife at full power because you loved her, you were her twin brother_ Krillin said in his mind.   
_Uncle... please come back to us. We forgive you, we are willing to give you another chance... that dark warrior that killed blasted my father was not the real you, but the devil that's deep in you. I have only met your dark side, but I know that you are an angel, you are kind. You love life. Please come back to us... we wish you to be revived_ Marron thought.   
_You might not know me 17, but you are my favorite character, not only because of your looks, although it was part of it. But it was how you once were a devil, but now an angel. You have changed 17, we know you have. You didn't want to kill those innocent people, you hells fighter 17 did. We know it's not your fault. We know what really happened. Please, be revived, go on living with your family... please..._ I thought.   
Just then, even though we didn't see it, we knew, that a really faint image of the dragonballs appeared in the middle of our circle. Slowly, an faint image of a dragon appeared, but it didn't look real as it should be. A message came into our head, we need more belief. The more people that are there to believe with us, the stronger the power. If only there was more beliefs...   
Back at Kame house, 18 went outside to see how we're doing, and saw a huge, but faint image of a dragon far away.   
"NO WAY!!! ThIS ISN'T HAPPENING!!! Their beliefs... their beliefs revived the dragon..." 18 said to her self. Just then, a thought came to her head too. _I must go and help them... with my beliefs, we will succeed. We will._ Her mind said.   
Without a doubt, she flew towards the direction of the dragon image. When she found us, we was stunned. She walked towards us, closed her eyes. _Brother... I forgive you for what you have done... I know that the man who hurt those innocent people was not you, but someone else. I miss you. We grew up together, became androids together, fought together... Brother... I miss you, and I... love you..._ 18 said.   
Suddenly a huge wind started, and the image of the dragon became a real dragon, we all opened our eyes, and looked at the dragon in front of us, surrounded by light.   
"Make your wish, and I shall grant it..." The dragon said.   
We smiled at eachother.   
"Honey, wish for it..." Krillin said smiling to 18.   
"I wish my brother, my true brother back. Not the one who killed all those innocent people, but my real fun-loving brother..." 18 wished.   
Then, far away from us, a figure appeared. As he walked closer, we realized that is was 17. Everyone ran towards him.   
"I'm... so sorry..." He said.   
"You're back... you're finally back..." 18 said.   
"After all that I've done... you wished me back..."   
"Uncle... you are my real uncle." Marron said silently.   
"Marron..."   
"Oh what the heck." Krillin said as he gave 17 a hug. So did everyone else, other than me, kas I'm not that much into hugs, and I'm not a part of the family ofcoarse.   
Then 17 realized me. "You... who are you?" He asked.   
"Um.... I...um....I like you..." I said nervously, blushing, "I mean you're like the only person I've ever had a crush on... so um... yeah..."   
"Was it you who brought me back?" He asked.   
"No, no, not me alone, we worked together. I mean me? Ha! I can't do anything alone. It was cool, seeing the dragon, you, and all... yeah...   
"Hey, thanks." He said walking up to me.   
Just then, the dragon said, "It's time, Minyan, it's time for you to go back home. You have completed your mission."   
"But..." I whined.   
"Your mission?" 17 asked confused.   
"Well it was fun. It was the best thing that has ever happened to my life." I told everyone.   
Then a portal opened near us.   
"Thanks again..." 17 thanked.   
We were not quite sure weather to hug or shake hands, until we gave eachother the "Oh what the heck" face. We hugged. I hugged the love of my life, I blushed like hell!   
"Thanks... Minyan... We'll never forget you." 18 said to me.   
"You were strange sometimes, but you're a fun person." Marron smiled.   
"We'll be missing you." Trunks told me.   
"Yeah, and have fun watching TV." Krillin joked.   
"Will I ever see you guys ever again?" I wondered.   
"Remember what you told me? As long as we have true beliefs, we can make dreams reality." Marron reminded me.   
"True, very true... So I'll be seeing you guys again maybe? Sometimes in the future I guess." I said.   
"Sure you will, ofcoarse." 18 said.   
"When we meet again.. Minyan, if that's your name, I'd like to know more about how you managed to wish me back... how you have convinced my family." 17 told me.   
"Alright, sure." I said.   
I took a last look at the DBGT or should I said Future DBGT group in front of me, before I stepped into the portal.   
  


** Who knows how much later in the real world **

  
  
I woke up realising that I was on the floor beside my couch.   
"Aw man... It was only a dream... but hey, atleast I had a complete dream..." I said to myself as I stood up rubbing my eyes, "It was cool while it lasted.... I wonder what's on TV."   
I sat my self in front of the television. I turned the TV on, expecting some stupid news would show up, but what came on television was unbelievable. In the television, Krillin, 17, 18, Marron, and Trunks were looking around, in a familiar place in my so called "dream".   
"Until we meet again, Minyan, where ever you are." Marron said.   
"It... wasn't... a...dream...!?" i said with amusement. I couldn't believe my ears or eyes.   
"Thank-you, for believing." 18 said.   
Then just as my parents walked into the TV room, the show turned into a weather report. But I knew that it was definately not a dream, it was real. As I looked at the TV, I said, "I believe..."   
  


-._.'`'The End'`'._.- 


End file.
